dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Densetsu1999/Joker vs. Sly Cooper
It was a starry night in Paris, where 6 thieves are running from Rooftop to Rooftop, Their names were, Ryuji Sakamoto, Makoto Nijima, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Morgana and their Leader, Akira Kurusu A.K.A Joker, Their Objective was to find information about a certain crime organization, As well as stealing a sacred Artifact, in a museum. Ryuji: Akira, We've been running around in Paris on finding this crime syndicate and this museum for 10 minutes straight and we still can't find them! Ann: Will you quit whining Ryuji? Morgana: Yeah we're almost there. After 10 minutes of running around in paris they finally found the museum they were looking for as well as the artifact. Makoto: Well looks like we found the item we're looking for Yusuke: Only problem is that there are guards that are heavily guarding it. Ryuji, So How will we get in? Security will be pretty tight. Akira: Then we'll have to be quiet, Skull, Panther, Mona and I will infiltrate the museumj and snag the artifact, the rest of you will stay here and keep watch. Makoto: Alright, Good luck. And with that they dismersed. As the thieves broke in the building without making a sound, they took out every single guard by knocking them out. After the guards were taken care of, they continued down the Museum Hallway On the other side of the building stood a raccoon wearing a blue hat, blue outfit with cane in hand, his name is Sly Cooper. Sly Cooper brings up his binocucomm after he enters the museum Bentley: Ok Sly We're one step closer in completing our objective all you have to do is take out the guards, steal the clockwoirk wings and- Sly: Hate to break it to you Bentley, but I think someone took out the guards before we we did Bentley; Then that means someone must be in this museum too, You have to get the artifact before they do. Sly: Gotcha Sly turned off his Binocucom and entered the museum. Meanwhile the 4 thieves were getting close to the artifact and as they went further down the hall there stood the artifact that they were looking for Ryuji: Looks like we hit the jackpot. Mona: All we have to do is snag the artifact and we're out of here. Akira: I'll get it. Meanwhile with Sly he continued down the hallway and found the artifact that he was looking for, As Akira got Closer to the artifact, He was about to steal it until he made contact with the Racoon thief (Cues Solid Snake Exclamation Sound Effect ) As both thieves made eye contact with each other they both got into their fight position. Ryuji: Joker! What happened! Akira: I was about to get the artifact but I'm guessing this guy is after it as well. Ann: What are you-? What the hell!? Joker: So... What are you doing here? Sly: I came here to pick up this artifact Ryuji: That's what we're doing! Sly: Sorry but founders keepers. Morgana: No fair! We found it first! Sly: Well if you want it that badly, then come and get it! Ryuji: Alright bring it on! Ryuji was about to attack but Joker stopped him Akira: I'll deal with him. Morgana: You sure you can take him Joker? Joker: Don't worry, I got this. Ann: Ok, We'll be waiting for you at the rendevous point. The 3 members of the Phantom thieves retreated, leaving Joker and Sly in the museum. (Cues Blooming Villain ) Category:Blog posts Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:PlayStation themed DBX Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights